Finding Nemo In The Quest For Love
by loopiedoopie7
Summary: The tank gang returns with news of something great
1. the gangs back

The morning has come and he races down the stairs to find his best friend in the whole world staring at him. His smile was bigger and brighter than ever. At this point in his lie it is crucial to look nice on the first day of school.  
Squirt looked a little surprised that he was ready. It was an hour before they had to leave but Nemo had already eaten and was so exited. Marlin on the other hand was nervous as usual.  
Nemo and Squirt were now in 1st grade and were going to swim to school on there own. The new teacher that they both had was very nice and new they were going to have a great year.  
"Nemo you be careful. Don't talk to strange fish and don't stop to talk with the next door neighbors kids". Marlin was so nervous for his son. He didn't want last year's incident happening again.  
"Dad I know. I can handle this dad. Have a great day and don't be late for work". Nemo started to sound like his father and now he was scared.  
Nemo and Squirt left for school. They picked up an orange kelp soda along the way. About a half an hour after they left the house they were at school. The school was very nice looking compared to last years, where they didn't even have a room. Luckily the doors were open because if the weren't the two boys would have to wait out side for 15 minutes. When they caught a glimpse of there teacher they were both surprised. It wasn't the teacher they were supposed to get. This was an old ugly teacher with scales hanging off her fins. They went up to the lady and asked her where there teacher was. This woman was surprisingly nice. She told them that she was there teacher and the other woman got fired.  
"My name is Mrs. Dot" she told them  
"My name is Nemo and this is Squirt" Nemo told her  
By that time the class was coming in. Nemo and Squirt took seats next to each other. Mrs. Dot told the class to sit in a circle around the rug. The whole class did as she told. Mrs. Dot wanted each Pearson to tell something that was adventurous that happened to them. Of course when it was Nemo's turn he told the one of last year. Squirt told of riding on his fathers back to save Marlin. The whole class was very interested in the stories. Next Mrs. Dot told them to write about a relative they have seen in pictures and have not met. Nemo wrote about there mothers. Every one felt bad for them. When the day was over they met Marlin by the school.  
"Well how was it" asked Marlin.  
"It was great" said Nemo and squirt.  
As they walked the street the passed many people but not one clownfish. Nemo always looked for a woman for his dad but there was no other clownfish in the town. As Nemo looked out in the distance he saw a whole bunch of fish.  
"Dad look. I think that's the tank gang"  
  
I hoped you liked it. I will be writing more soon so keep checking in. 


	2. Good News

Nemo was right it was the tank gang. He was so exited to introduce everybody. Bubbles were very happy to see all these bubbles that everybody can share. Gill was the happiest and was surprised that Nemo's dad was one of his closest friends. He was so exited to tell them something but decided to wait until after dinner.  
"So how do you like the ocean?" Nemo asked the gang during dinner.  
"It's so pretty" they all replied  
Dori stopped by after dinner and Nemo didn't bother to introduce them because Gill had already started to do so. He seemed like he liked her. That grossed Nemo out. After they ate algae pie, the gang announced they had good news.  
"On our way hear we stopped at the town Reefapable and we saw one fish who you would like to hear about Marlin. She is single too" Gill said.  
Nemo started to perk up.  
"We saw Coral with one baby around Nemo's age. We didn't say hi but I know it was her".  
Marlin stared at him with his eyes wide open and mouth wide open. Nemo couldn't believe what he heard either. For all his life he thought that his mother and siblings were dead. He looked at his father who looked as surprised as him. Marlin looked like he was going to cry for joy.  
"It can't be she has been dead for years" said Marlin.  
"Trust me it was her" gill insisted.  
Nemo didn't know what to think. He just knew that if she was alive he was going to find her.  
"Dad lets get packing" said Nemo  
"That's exactly what I was thinking" replied Marlin.  
Nemo went to his room and started packing his toys and he quickly made a gift. Marlin was in the other room taking a photo and some old stuff of Corals. They met in the living room. The gang was going with them and so was Dori. They headed off following strangers heading that way too. After about 15 minuets or so Bruce came swimming next to them. He asked them if they needed a ride and they all said yes. They came to a stop and Bruce told them he needed something from the store. He didn't come back and they were left all by themselves but luckily they brought a map and kept going. It was dark and Nemo was tired so they rested until morning. The sun woke them up and they realized they were moving. They were now on the back of a large Sea turtle that Marlin recognized as Crush.  
"Hey little dude I thought you'd never wake up. We are going to Reefapable if you don't mind" said the giant turtle.  
"No we don't. That where we were headed anyway" said Nemo.  
They headed down the rode for a while but then gill decided they should take a short cut. They hung a right off the road and went straight headed for the town. Crush suddenly stopped dead almost flinging Nemo off his shell. Nemo looked forward and saw what had happened. They were looking straight at a barracuda. It had blood all over its face but still looked hungry. The barracuda wasn't going to eat Crush. He was interested in the fish on his back.  
"Whoa dude these little guys here are cool. They are my dudes and if you want them you will have to battle me dude" said Crush.  
The barracuda started to back off. Nemo felt a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to Crush get killed. Then the barracuda lunged forward and stopped an inch away from Crushes face.  
"Hi I'm Bob and I am part of Bruce's club. I would never eat you. I bet you are wondering why I have blood on my face. It's because I just got in a fight defending a fish that looked just like you" He said pointing at Marlin.  
"Could you show me where she is?" Marlin asked politely.  
"Sure follow me" he said.  
They all followed Bob as he weaved through the rocks which were very pointy. He then stopped and Marlin and Nemo swam up to him. They looked to where he was pointing and .  
  
Read my next chapter to find out what happens 


	3. to reunite the family or not that is the...

Hi sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I had writers block. Then it just hit me. Doesn't writers block suck. Well I forgot to mention that I do not own the characters in the original Finding Nemo. Just in case you are wondering. Thanks GriffinFox for your review. I thought that they never really told you if she was dead or alive. They just let your imagination take you away which I felt she could still be alive. So here's the story.  
  
Nemo saw a clown fish lying on her side with some scratches. He knew her from somewhere. She was in his dreams at night. She was the one he always wanted to meet and see and be with. It was truly her but she was very hurt. Not dead but very hurt. Nemo watched his father rush to her side and hold her fin.  
"Go Nemo find a hospital or an ambulance fish. She needs our help. Hurry" said Marlin.  
As Nemo started to swim with all his might he bumped into a bright orange clownfish sobbing and shaking with fear. Should he stop or should he keep going? He decided to stop.  
"May I ask what is wrong? You look very upset". Nemo said with concern.  
"My mother had died. Attacked by a barracuda". The fish replied.  
"Is her name by any chance Coral?" Nemo asked  
"Yes, but how would you know?" she asked confused  
"I will explain along the way to the hospital but hurry".  
As they ran Nemo told about his adventure and how he thought his mom was dead but he found her very hurt. They reached the hospital and told the doctors where she was and what happened. They took the Ambulance fish to where Coral was.  
  
Ambulance fish reaches Coral and this scene takes place on the Ambulance  
fish on the ride back to the hospital.  
  
"So we are brother and sister? I mean it is kind of weird finding out you have a brother after so many years" said Nemo's new sister.  
"Yes I guess that makes us brother and sister. Well I never got your name. Mine is Nemo".  
"Wow mom always liked that name. My name is Marlina. She said it was after my dad. What's his name?" she replied  
"His name is Marlin. He would be very amazed if he knew your name". said Nemo The two talked for hours in the waiting room. Then finally the doctor came out. His eyes were all red like he had been crying and he came over to Nemo and Marlina,  
"Kids you can go in and see your mother now" said the doctor.  
"Why are you crying?" asked Marlina  
"Well it turns out that my brother committed suiside by purposely bighting on a fisherman's hook." He said as he ran off.  
Both Nemo and Marlina went to see they're mother. When they got into the room they're mother was awake and looked sort of pale. Well as pale as you can look when you are bright orange. She looked at Nemo and he looked at her. Then he ran into her open arms and just hugged her for a long time.  
"I have waited a long time for this" said Nemo "Me too" said Coral, "me too".  
Two weeks later Nemo, Coral, Marlin, and Marlina moved into there house overlooking the ocean. Almost a year later Marlin and Coral sat outside on their rock and watched as little Gills an Dories ran around outside. Then with all the comotionmarlin says:  
"Kids time to wake up".  
Over twenty little heads popped out of the plant including Nemo and Marlina. They rubbed there eyes and watched a whale swim by passed the house. 


End file.
